Different systems and methods have been used to ensure proper authentication of individuals to prevent unauthorized access to secured physical locations and secured information storage locations. In some cases, different voice authentication techniques may be used to authenticate an individual attempting to access the secured location or information. In many cases, current technologies for securing locations and/or information mainly focus on use of character strings (e.g., a sequence of numbers, a sequence of alphanumeric characters, and the like), traditional voice authentication techniques, or a combination of both. However, traditional voice authentication techniques may not be effective for individuals with disabilities, or even individuals speaking a language foreign to the local geographic area in which the voice authentication security techniques have been implemented. Additionally, traditional voice authentication techniques may be overcome by use of a mimicked vocal pattern, a recorded vocal signal reciting an authorized pass code, and the like. As such, a need has been recognized to improve systems and methods for voice authentication that may be used by an organization to prevent access to secured locations or information by unauthorized individuals, leveraging voice and other biometric information.